Yeeh
by MiMi5
Summary: A volte trovarsi tra i piedi un gatto saccente e rompiscatolepuò rivelarsi una fortuna inaspettata.


**YEEH**

  
**CAP I L'OMOFONO**

**Hiei era solo nella radura. Era una notte magnifica, c'erano talmente tante stelle in cielo che una luce argentata si era diffusa su tutta la foresta prendendo il posto delle ombre scure che di solito la notte porta con se ; qualche animale notturno si muoveva nel sottobosco o sopra gli alberi, ma attorno a lui c'era una gran quiete perchè questi badavano bene ad venirgli vicino, come se ci fosse stata una barriera invisibile tra loro e lui .**   
**Non che questa solitudine gli pesasse eccessivamente, se avesse voluto compagnia se ne sarebbe restato al tempio, a festeggiare con gli altri l'ultima vittoria.**   
**" Hn ! Stupida festa di stupidi ! "**   
**No, preferiva di gran lunga star li da solo piuttosto che la, magari a far finta di divertirsi per far piacere a sua sorella; non era un grande attore e non era interessato a far nessuna performance.**   
**Stava molto meglio così, immerso in quel velo d'argento che era il bosco, in compagnia di quel vento leggero, senza dover fingere niente e senza dover far finta di essere dispiaciuto di non saperlo fare. Gli vennero in mente all'improvviso notti simili passate ugualmente da solo, ma non qui sulla terra e lo colpì il pensiero che nessuna delle notte aride del Makai poteva essere paragonata a questa, di come fosse freddo il vento allora e di come fossero pesanti le ombre e si stupì' di trovare se stesso ammirato da questa bellezza.**   
**La solitudine di un tempo torno' a fargli male, come una vecchia ferita che e' stata stuzzicata, ma insieme gli torno' in mente la forza che aveva conquistato attraverso di essa, la forza che gli aveva fatto vincere tante battaglie. E adesso era li a riflettere su quanto fosse bella quella notte.**   
**" A stare con gli altri mi sto' rammollendo".**   
** Penso' scuotendo la testa come per liberarla da un pensiero con il quale non si trovava a suo agio.**   
**Non si poteva contare troppo su qualcuno perché' le notti stellate erano solo parentesi e nelle notti aride ognuno rimane da solo e da solo ce la fa o da solo muore.**   
**Un rumore di cespugli riporto' il movimento in quell'angolo della foresta rimandando a data da destinarsi le sue riflessioni.**   
**Sebbene la creatura non si desse cura di celare la sua presenza, stava facendo infatti un baccano infernale, Hiei non l'aveva avvertita in precedenza, come fosse spuntata dal nulla. Strano.**   
** Due orecchie e una folta coda sbucarono dal cespuglio, argentei sullo sfondo grigio della notte.**   
**Poteva essere...**   
**"Kura..."**   
**_" Cura che cosa ? Non sono un medico, qualche capacita' in quel senso ce l'ho, ma comunque sono in vacanza"._**   
** Disse la creatura tranquilla, spuntando dal cespuglio.**   
**"Nani ?!?" ( Che cosa ?)**

**Nota: Hiei parla in giapponese, l'altro in italiano.**

**_"NANI ???"_ Gli fece l'eco la creatura.**   
**_" No, decisamente non sono dove dovrei essere...Il fatto che non c'era nessuna torre pendente mi aveva fatto sorgere qualche piccolo sospetto."_ Penso' la creatura. _" Stupido bianconiglio, la prossima volta prendo l'aereo!"_**   
**"Uhm, uhm.."**   
**_"Uhm , uhm cos..Ah!"_ Fece l'altro ricordandosi di Hiei.**   
**_"Ah.... Do you speak english? Parle-vous france ? Spreeech.."_**   
**La creatura sembrava sul punto di strozzarsi e rinuncio' a finire l'ultima frase, scuotendo la testa come dire: "Qui faccio notte". Dopodiché' si diresse verso Hiei, sempre col suo fare tranquillo ma con l'aria di chi ha preso una soluzione definitiva. Quando fu a un metro di distanza gli salto' addosso e gli dette un... piccolo bacio sulle labbra.**   
**La katana di Hiei , come una falce di luna, fendette in due l'aria e la malcapitata creatura.**   
**_" Ehi, non era il caso di prendersela cosi' tanto per un semplice incantesimo di linguaggio."_ Gli disse la creatura ricomponendosi "letteralmente". Hiei, più' arrabbiato che stupito del fatto che la creatura si fosse ricomposta e che adesso parlasse la sua lingua, la guardo' come se volesse fulminarla.**   
**" Non provare a fare più' una cosa simile, Dannato gatto!!"**   
** Lo strano essere aveva orecchie e coda grandi come quelli di Kurama da volpe e due occhi enormi, di un colore scuro indefinibile nella notte, ma per il resto assomigliava a un gatto di taglia normale. Non aveva baffi, ma questo Hiei li per li non lo noto'.**   
**_"Demone-gatto, pleaseee ."_ Continuo' la creatura. _"Non era comunque il caso di prendersela cosi' tanto per un semplice incantesimo di linguaggio. Io sono un gatto e i miei sono innocui e innocenti baci da gatto. Forse.. era il tuo primo bacio? "_ Il gatto lo guardo' divertito.**   
**" Non sono affari tuoi !!!"**   
**Hiei accarezzo' per un attimo la katana ma abbandonò l'idea di riprovarci; molto probabilmente non avrebbe sortito un effetto migliore del precedente e avrebbe solo rimediato la figura dello stupido. Fece allora per andarsene: aveva già' perso troppo tempo con questa irritante creatura!**   
**Ma il gatto non era d'accordo.**   
**_"Aspetta ! Aspetta ! Aspetta! "_ Anche il modo con cui ripeteva le parole era irritante; di seguito, senza prendere respiro.**   
**Naturalmente non aveva nessuna intenzione d'aspettarlo.**   
**_" Non sei molto amichevole.... Strano Koorime del fuoco."_**   
**Hiei si volto' di scatto; come faceva l'altro a saperlo ? Non era cosi' evidente.**   
**"Come..."**   
**_" Sono bravo in queste cose. "_ Sorrise il gatto sornione. _"Ma non sono un indovino ; Qual' è' il tuo nome? "_**   
**" Hiei ."**   
**_"Bel nome. "_ Commento' il gatto e resto fermo' ad aspettare un simile scambio di cortesie .**   
**(" Probabilmente me ne pentirò', ma questa bestia mi ha incuriosito")**   
**" E il tuo qual' è ?"**   
** Il gatto gli si avvicino' lentamente, (sembrava non avesse mai fretta, la bestiaccia ) muovendo il suo corpo snello con quel fare sinuoso dei gatti; dava l'idea di morbido e di calore, era molto kawaii.**   
**Naturalmente Hiei non colse questo aspetto, il modo più' carino che aveva per concepire il gatto si poteva rendere bene col termine "morto stecchito", specie ora che la bestiaccia aveva un'espressione del tipo " adesso mi stai a sentire, eh?"**   
**_" Vediamo.. Il tuo nome mi piace, quindi puoi chiamarmi Yeeh."_**   
**(" Che senso ha un discorso del genere ?")**   
**_" ..e sono un demone-gatto . Noi demoni gatti abbiamo poteri particolari, possiamo accorgerci subito di certe cose e non e' possibile ucciderci tanto facilmente, come avrai certo visto. In verità .."_ E qui il demone-gatto abbasso' la voce fino a portarla a un sussurro. _"...in verità' l'unico modo di ucciderci e'..."_**   
**Gli fece cenno di chinarsi e Hiei porto' l'orecchio alla bocca del gatto per farsi dire il suo segreto.**   
**_"FIGURATI SE LO VENGO A DIRE PROPRIO A TE!!!"_**   
**Gli urlo' il gatto direttamente nel timpano.**

** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**_" Decisamente non e' un tipo che sa stare agli scherzi . "_**   
**Disse il demone gatto la mattina dopo, quando finalmente riuscì a ricomporre tutti i pezzi in cui Hiei lo aveva diviso.**

* * *

  
  
  


**CAP 2. IL BUFFET DI HIEI.**

**Il demone-gatto ci mise un po' a trovare Hiei (il demone del fuoco era piuttosto veloce). Era in piedi fuori da un tempio che guardava verso l'interno. Se ne stava con le mani in tasca, immobile, senza dire una parola ma con un aria piuttosto corrucciata.**   
**_" Che cosa stai cercando ? "_**   
**Hiei sobbalzo', anche stavolta non aveva percepito il demone-gatto.**   
**"Ancora tu? Non hai altro di meglio da fare che girarmi intorno? "**   
**_" In effetti no, sono arrivato qui per errore e devo aspettare che mi vengano a prendere, cosa che non avverrà' probabilmente che tra una settimana. Starti intorno e' un modo per ammazzare il tempo nell'attesa."_**   
**Hiei strinse i pugni perché era un 'altra la cosa che lui avrebbe voluto ammazzare, purtroppo non poteva.**   
**_" Inoltre hai interrotto troppo presto il mio incantesimo di linguaggio, quindi sei la sola persona che parla questa lingua che può sentirmi. Sto parlando direttamente alla tua mente, muovo la bocca solo per abitudine."_**   
**Hiei provo' a mandargli un messaggio d'odio telepaticamente.**   
**_"Io posso parlare nella tua mente, ma perché' io capisca quello che tu dici mi devi parlare nel modo normale."_**   
**Grande! Quindi se qualcuno lo vedeva parlare con il gatto ci avrebbe fatto pure la figura dello scemo.**   
**_"Chi c'è in quella casa che ti interessa tanto ? "_**   
**" Non sono affari tuoi ! "**   
**_"Vediamo... sei persone...tre umane, di cui due con un forte ...poi un mezzo-umano forte come te...no, probabilmente di più... una non-so-cosa di sesso femminile, di cui potrei elencarti pero' tutte le caratteristiche e infine... una Koorime...Parente ? "_**   
**Hiei era sbalordito, il gatto gli aveva descritto esattamente gli occupanti della casa. Chi diavolo era quella**   
**creatura ?**   
**In tutta la sua vita non ne aveva mai visto , ne' aveva mai sentito parlare, di una bestia del genere. Si tolse la bandana, chiuse i suoi due occhi e apri' il terzo per sondarla mentre la terribile bestia inseguiva una farfallina bianca.**   
**_" Solo perché sai volare non vuol dire che mi scappi.... Non qui, posto sbagliato... Bianconiglio ti odio!... Mi piace mangiare di tutto...Farfallina, ora ti prendo....poco senso dell'umorismo, pero' mi ispira...oggi e' una bella giornata...ha tre occhi per compensare la mancanza di cervello ? "_**   
**" Dannato gatto ! " Hiei perse la concentrazione e usci' dalla mente della creatura. Quando riapri' gli occhi si ritrovo' la bestiaccia intorno alle spalle, che lo guardava sorniona ; il gatto aveva le zampette davanti chiuse e quando le riapri' la farfallina bianca volo' via. Hiei si senti' terribilmente stupido: era stato preso in giro di nuovo ! Si scosse il gatto di dosso e questo si lascio' cadere a terra molto docilmente .**   
**Leggere i pensieri della creatura non l'aveva aiutato a far chiarezza :**   
**La bestiaccia era immune persino al suo jagan o quelli erano davvero i suoi pensieri ? Il dragone sul suo braccio incomincio' a bruciargli : quella tecnica avrebbe funzionato ? Forse, ma non valeva la pena provarci; il gatto aveva capacita' difensive notevoli, ma non sembrava molto forte in attacco e dall'altra parte non sembrava aver molta intenzione di attaccare .**   
**Era solo una scocciatura senza via d'uscita.**   
**_" Allora, cos'è che cerchi ?"_**   
**Hiei getto' la spugna .**   
**" La Koorime e' mia sorella , si chiama Yukina."**   
**_" Perché non vai dentro a salutarla ? "_**   
**Nessuna risposta.**   
**_" Uhm... dovrò scoprirlo da solo..."_ Il gatto si fiondò nel tempio prima che il demone del fuoco riuscisse a**   
**fermarlo ; La bestiaccia era pure veloce , accidenti a lei ! Avrebbe voluto andarsene senza rivedere nessuno, invece... Entro' anche lui nel tempio.**   
**Erano tutti nella sala grande, addormentati dopo i bagordi della festa della sera precedente, mancava solo Kurama, che diligente com'era probabilmente era riuscito comunque ad alzarsi per andare al lavoro.**   
**Yusuke dormiva profondamente steso per terra , mentre qualcuno , sicuramente l'idiota, russava sotto una pila di cuscini. La vecchia Genkai dormiva seduta, come fosse in meditazione.**   
**" La classe..."**   
**Nel frattempo il demone-gatto stava approfondendo una nuova conoscenza , ma non era quella della sorella di Hiei, ma quella del buffet della festa.**   
**_" Mi piace mangiare di tutto..."_**   
**Ed era vero, stava pure facendo fuori le candeline ornamentali a forma di frutta !**   
**Keiko, Yukina e la non-so-cosa di sesso femminile , cioè Botan ( a Hiei piaceva questa descrizione ) stavano dormendo appoggiate l'una accanto all'altra. Yukina era cosi' dolce mentre dormiva e aveva un'aria cosi' felice, come mai Hiei si ricordava d'averle visto. Un particolare pero' gli rovino' quella scena idilliaca ; l'oggetto che Yukina aveva in mano e che stringeva con affetto. Era una sfera di vetro, non molto grande , che cambiava colore a seconda della luce.**

** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**" Vi ringrazio di averci aiutato a annientare il potere maligno di Sissaj. " Disse la creatura di luce.**   
**" E adesso di questa palla di vetro ce ne facciamo ? " Le aveva chiesto Kuwabara.**   
**" Adesso che non contiene più nessun potere maligno e' ritornata alle sue caratteristiche iniziali. Si dice che se la persona che si ama accetta una di queste sfere in regalo vuol dire che ricambia il tuo amore in modo sincero;**   
**E' tua adesso."**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**L'idiota aveva osato regalare la sfera a Yukina e quel che era peggio e' che lei l'aveva accettata , cioè voleva dire che...**   
**Hiei estrasse la spada e si giro' verso Kuwabara ; quel mucchio di cuscini russanti non avrebbe mai avuto sua sorella ! Parti' alla carica; nessuno in quel momento sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo , nemmeno Kurama o Mukuro, nemmeno Yukina.**   
**_" Demon-cat Supreme eternal final mortal attack! "_**   
**Il demone-gatto si getto' addosso alle gambe di Hiei e, sfruttando lo slancio di entrambi, fece perdere l'equilibrio al demone scuro, mandandolo a sbattere contro il tavolo del buffet; del sakè si rovescio' addosso a Hiei insieme a un vassoio avanzato di paste, con grande disappunto del gatto. Il baccano fece svegliare tutti, ma Hiei fu abbastanza veloce da fuggire via, con gatto annesso, prima che gli altri si accorgessero di com'era conciato.**   
**" Non era Hiei quell'ombra nera ? " Chiese Kuwabara stropicciandosi gli occhi, inconsapevole di non aver avuto mai la morte cosi' vicina.**

* * *

  


**Cap 3 BAGNO ALLA GIAPPONESE**   


**Doveva farsi un bagno, non poteva tornare da Mukuro cosi' !**   
**Stringendo il gatto per la collottola entro' in casa di Kurama, che in quel momento era vuota, essendo lui a scuola e i suoi via per lavoro.**   
**" Ma in casa di Kurama il resto della famiglia non c'è mai ? "**   
**Gli venne da chiedersi. Meglio cosi', almeno avrebbe potuto farsi il bagno indisturbato, sempre fosse riuscito a trovarlo.**   
**" Gatto, hai mica idea di dove potrebbe essere il bagno ? "**   
**Nessuna risposta.**   
**" Potresti degnarti almeno..."**   
**Il gatto era morto. Hiei scopri' cosi' che un altro particolare lo differenziava dai mici comuni; non aveva collottola !**   
**Lascio' la presa e il gatto si mise a tossicchiare. Hiei fece finta di niente.**   
**" Bagno..bagno..."**   
**_"Hai provato quella porta laggiù in fondo con il cartello con su scritto -Bagno- ?"_ Disse il gatto continuando a tossicchiare.**   
**Maledetta bestiaccia ! Il gatto lo segui' in bagno, che era un bagno tipico alla giapponese, con l'anticamera per la lavatrice. Yeeh, che non ne aveva mai visto uno, si mise a guardarsi intorno incuriosito. L'altro Hiei invece voleva farsi una bagno veloce e andar via possibilmente prima dell'arrivo di Kurama perché non aveva voglia di vederlo.**   
**_" Hiei , c'è pure la lavatrice e ..."_**   
**Hiei butto' addosso al gatto i suoi vestiti.**   
**" Lavali ! "**   
**_" Non sei affatto gentile ."_ Mugolo' il gatto.**   
**L'altro non lo stava a sentire , era preso da un problema molto serio.**   
**_" Se stai cercando l'acqua calda e' il rubinetto rosso , per aprirlo lo devi girare."_ Il gatto rimase a guardare quello che faceva._" Dall'altra parte."_**   
**Aggiunse , chinandosi appena in tempo per evitare la saponetta che Hiei gli aveva lanciato.**   
**" Vattene ! "**   
**_" Cosi' giovane e sempre di pessimo umore. Mah ! "_**   
**Il gatto si trovo' anche lui ad affrontare un problema molto serio :**   
**la lavatrice ! La bestiola non aveva molto feeling con questa macchina infernale da cui in passato aveva avuto brucianti sconfitte.**   
**( Chi ha messo la tovaglia bianca con i calzini rossi ? )**   
**Per fortuna c'era un lavello, cosi' avrebbe potuto lavare tutto a mano; solo c'era un altro problema, che prodotto doveva usare ?**   
**C'erano diversi flaconi sopra una mensola sul lavello, ma il demone-gatto non sapeva leggere ( quella del bagno l'aveva tirata a indovinare) o meglio, sapeva leggere, ma non in quella lingua. Per fare un incantesimo di lettura avrebbe dovuto baciare chi aveva baciato per fare quello di linguaggio, nello stesso punto; considerato l'umore di Hiei non gli pareva tanto il caso. Il gatto non aveva senso dell'olfatto e quindi , dato che non si poteva aiutare neanche con quello, si mise a studiare le bottigliette. Su una c'erano disegnate delle rose, la scarto ' subito , altre due erano parecchio colorate e c'erano scritte e disegni sopra, pero' sembravano più un bagnoschiuma o simili, l'ultima era una bottiglia trasparente, di plastica, con del liquido bianco. Il gatto si decise per quella.**   
**Hiei nel frattempo era sempre in bagno ed era sempre di pessimo umore , a giudicare dal modo in cui borbottava. Sembrava avercela con una stupida bestia e un idiota di umano ed era cosi' arrabbiato che senza accorgersene si mise ad alzare la temperatura dall'acqua cosi' tanto, che questa comincio' a evaporare e dopo un po' nel bagno c'era cosi' caldo che le piastrelle erano sul punto di sciogliersi. Per fortuna Hiei fini' prima che succedesse. Quando usci' vide che il gatto aveva a sua volta finito di farsi il bagno nel lavello.**   
**_" Ad asciugarti i vestiti ci pensi da solo, vero? "_**   
**Hiei si mise addosso i vestiti bagnati e alzo' di nuovo la temperatura del suo corpo, asciugando vestiti e gatto, che nel frattempo gli era saltato addosso.**   
**_" Ti piace il mio profumo ? "_ Gli chiese il gatto.**   
**Hiei storse il naso.**   
**" No, e' melenso. Me lo hai pure attaccato addosso. "**   
**Al gatto venne un terribile dubbio, ma se lo tenne per se.**   
**" Adesso pulisci, io ti aspetto in salotto." Hiei se lo tolse di dosso buttandolo per terra.**   
**_" Sono la tua schiava personale ? "_ Il gatto era stizzito, ma lo accontentò.**   
**Fece il lavoro in modo efficiente e veloce, poi lo raggiunse in salotto**   
**_" Di chi e' questa casa ? "_**   
**" Di Kurama."**   
**_" E chi e' Kurama ?"_**   
**Hiei gli indico' una foto sul tavolino dove c'era Kurama in primo piano.**   
**_" Carina la tua ragazza ! "_ Commento'. La katana di Hiei taglio' la coda alla malcapitata bestiola.**   
**" Dannato gatto ! Non e' la mia ragazza ! Non lo vedi che e' un uomo ? "**   
**Il gatto sembro' genuinamente dispiaciuto.**   
**_" Scusa, ma sembra una ragazza! Se invece di darmi questa foto mi avessi dato quella la' a figura intera, non mi sarei sbagliato." _E indico' una foto sul tavolino, che ritraeva Kurama con una ragazza.**   
**Hiei e il demone-gatto si misero a guardare la foto insieme.**   
**_(" Hanno gli stessi occhi...")_**   
**_" Chi e' ? "_**   
**" E' la tizia che sta con Kurama. " Disse Hiei cupo.**   
**_" Ha l'aria di essere una bella storia, racconta. "_**

* * *

  


**Cap 4 LA RAGAZZA COL CAPPELLO GIALLO.**   


**Era stato Hiei a notarla per primo. Non era stata la ragazza a attirare la sua attenzione, quanto il capello che questa portava.**   
**"Scommetti che al prossimo colpo di vento vola via? "**   
**Hiei stava cercando ogni pretesto per cambiare discorso e questo infastidiva non poco Kurama.**   
**" Gli e' volato via, che ti avevo detto ?"**   
**Il cappello era davvero volato via alla ragazza, che non se n'era accorta e che comunque non sembrava curarsene tanto neanche prima. Anche Hiei sembrava aver perso interesse per esso e quest'ultimo, forse rattristato da un simile trattamento, si lasciva portare inesorabilmente verso il fiume . Tocco' a Kurama partire al salvataggio di quello strano cappello giallo, con grande piacere di Hiei, che approfitto' del contrattempo per defilarsi.**   
**" Hiei, non puoi scappare sempre."**   
**Kurama guardo' il capello come se questo potesse dargli un consiglio, ma questo si rifiuto' di rispondergli.**   
**" Eri proprio intenzionato ad affogarti e adesso ce l'hai con me perché ti ho salvato. Sei come Hiei , più cerco di aiutarti più ti arrabbi con me.**   
**Forse pero' tu non hai tutti i torti, la tua padrona non si ancora accorta di te."**   
**Kurama rise di se stesso. Ora parlava pure con i cappelli ! Forse Hiei aveva ragione quando gli diceva che stare con gli umani gli faceva male.**   
**Riporto' il cappello alla padrona che si profuse in ringraziamenti; no, non si era accorta del fatto che fosse volato via e lui era stato gentilissimo a riportarglielo, era il suo cappello preferito!**   
**Si misero a parlare per un po' e lui scopri' che lei non abitava molto lontano da casa sua, frequentavano inoltre scuole vicine e avevano pure conoscenze in comune; era quasi incredibile che non si fossero incontrati prima di allora. Lei gli disse che anche se non si erano incontrati lo conosceva di fama e che le sue amiche sarebbero schiattate d'invidia se avessero saputo che stava parlando con il famoso Minnamino Shuichi.**   
**Non era certo una tipa che si formalizzava molto.**   
**Kurama la rivede tempo dopo nel parco , la saluto' gentilmente e lei ricambio' il saluto. Questa storia andò avanti per un po' e sarebbe probabilmente tutto finito li se Kurama a un certo punto non si fosse reso conto che la incontrava solo al parco, o meglio, ogni volta che andava al parco lei c'era.(La ragazza non gli aveva suscitato che una lieve simpatia e per questo non si era preoccupato troppo di quello che faceva).**   
**Inizio' a passare ogni giorno dal parco e ogni giorno lei era li; stava cercando qualcosa o qualcuno. La sua curiosità da volpe comincio' a non dargli pace, cosicché alla fine le chiese chi stesse cercando, benché non fosse nel suo carattere farsi gli affari degli altri. Lei gli rispose che cercava un pittore.**   
** " Un tipo strano, d'età indefinita, che si porta dietro un coniglietto bianco con una macchia nera a forma di goccia sull'occhio destro.**   
**L'ho visto una mattina qui sulla riva; stava dipingendo una ragazza con gli occhi rossi; cioè, non aveva un modello, non esistono ragazze con gli occhi rossi ! Probabilmente era una ragazza che esisteva solo nella sua fantasia; ma era comunque uno splendido dipinto. Ho pensato per giorni a quel dipinto, poi ho capito che dovevo assolutamente farmi fare il ritratto da quel pittore e da allora vengo sempre a cercarlo qui nel parco.**   
**Con questo cappello, che come sai , e' il mio preferito."**   
**" Perché ci tieni cosi' tanto? Era cosi' bravo questo pittore?"**   
**"Era bravissimo, ma non era tanto una questione di tecnica; sembrava capace di tirar fuori e mostrare l'anima vera delle cose che dipingeva.**   
**Voglio un dipinto suo perché voglio uno specchio che sappia mostrarmi la mia vera immagine!"**   
**Da quel giorno Kurama ogni volta che la vedeva si fermava a chiederle novità sul pittore. Dato che pero' riguardo il pittore non c'erano mai novità, alla fine iniziarono a parlar anche d'altre cose.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**"Adesso non torna più nel parco a cercare il pittore.**   
**Probabilmente ora preferisce vedersi riflessa negli occhi di Kurama. "**   
**Hiei fini' l'ultima frase in tono sarcastico.**   
**_"Conosco il pittore. "_ Gli rispose il demone-gatto. _" E pure il coniglio. Credimi, la ragazza e' stata proprio fortunata a non incontrarli più ! "_**   
**" Era meglio per Kurama se non incontrava più lei ."**   
**_" Povera ragazza, che ti ha fatto di male ?"_**   
**L'altro non rispose e si mise a sedere corrucciato su una poltrona , riflettendo sui propri problemi; il gatto gli si acciambello sulla pancia , guardandolo con aria interrogativa.**   
**" Mi fai caldo, togliti ! "**   
** La bestiola ubbidì con aria da vittima e si rifugiò sul divano; sul tavolino c'era un volumetto di un manga e il gatto si mise a sfogliarlo, non sapeva cosa c'era scritto ma gli piaceva il disegno.**   
**Hiei si addormento' e inizio' a fare dei sogni confusi : sogno' che l'idiota si sposava Yukina e insieme facevano una ventina di figli tutte copie del padre, poi che il demone-gatto lo baciava di nuovo e che Mukuro si arrabbiava con lui ( per via del bacio del gatto ?) , poi sognò che piovevano cappelli gialli. Infine sognò che un certo Sanosuke Sagara apriva una superstrada per Kyoto, ma il significato di questa parte del sogno gli rimase sempre ignoto.**

** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

** Il gatto finì di leggere il volumetto e si guardò in giro per vedere se trovava il seguito, ma trovo' solo Hiei che stava sempre dormendo.**   
**In quel momento la porta di casa si apri', al che Hiei si desto' di scatto, afferro' il gatto e lo butto' sotto la sua poltrona; non voleva che Kurama lo vedesse. Al demone-gatto non piaceva proprio questa abitudine che aveva Hiei di prenderlo e lanciarlo da qualche parte.**   
**" Hiei, ma che bella sorpresa ! " Kurama sembrava molto contento di vederlo. Hiei tiro' un calcio al gatto che tentava di uscire da sotto la poltrona.**   
**"Che cos'hai ? "**   
**Il gatto ritento' di uscire ma Hiei gli assesto' un altro calcio. Per la cronaca, la poltrona sulla quale era seduto Hiei aveva come apertura di sotto solo quella centrale , non era il gatto che era scemo. Kurama guardo' l'amico con sguardo perplesso, oggi Hiei era più strano del solito e inoltre...**   
**" Come mai profumi di vaniglia e di mughetto ? "**   
**Hiei tiro' un altro calcio al gatto, ma stavolta non perché aveva tentato di uscire e cerco' di cambiare discorso.**   
** " Cosa c'è li dentro ? " Hiei indico' il grosso sacchetto che l'altro aveva in mano. Kurama fece un sorriso grandissimo e tiro' fuori da questo un cappello giallo ; " quel cappello giallo ! "**   
**" Me l'ha regalato , non e' stata carina ? "**   
**" Certo, come no ! Un gesto gentile da parte di quella tizia ! "**   
**" Hiei, possibile che dopo un anno che io e lei stiamo insieme tu non ti ricordi ancora il suo nome ? " Questa era una frase ormai abitudinale per Kurama , sembrava che a Hiei questa cosa cosi' semplice non volesse entrare in testa. Kurama pero' in quel periodo era troppo felice per prendersela e anche per capire cosa stava dietro l'astio di Hiei per quella ragazza, probabilmente non si era neanche accorto che Hiei la mal sopportava : Gli innamorati vivono in un mondo tutto loro e Kurama non faceva eccezione.**   
**" Hai fame ? " Era quasi ora di pranzo.**   
**" Se hai fame c'è del pollo nel frigo; va scaldato, ma non penso sia un problema per te. Io non posso restare a farti compagnia perché ho un appuntamento con lei. Faccio un doccia, mi cambio e vado. Tu comunque fai pure come fossi a casa ... Hiei ? Dov'è sparito adesso ? In questi giorni e' un po' strano. "**

* * *

  


**CAP 5 CAPRICCI.**   


**Il pollo da scaldare ! Un tempo Kurama si sarebbe offeso se lui fosse andato a casa sua all'ora di pranzo o cena senza fermarsi a mangiare, adesso invece... Il pollo da scaldare ! Più ci pensava più si arrabbiava.**   
**_" Hiei aspettami ! "_ Hiei si era scordato per un attimo del demone-gatto.**   
**Come diceva quel detto umano ? Le disgrazie...**   
**_" Si può sapere perché sei corso via cosi' ?_**   
**_Anche se non ti piaceva il pollo non era il caso di comportarsi in maniera cosi' sgarbata. "_**   
**Hiei si fermo' di scatto e il gatto gli andò a sbattere addosso.**   
**" Il pollo non c'entra niente idiota ! "**   
**_" Allora cos'è che ti irrita tanto ? "_**   
** Lo guardo' come se gli avesse chiesto la cosa più evidente del mondo.**   
**" Il fatto che Kurama perda il suo tempo con una stupida umana ! "**   
**_" Ma che c'è di male ? Sembrano una cosi' bella coppia ! E smettila di guardarmi cosi' ! Non e' affatto chiaro il motivo della tua rabbia. Ti ho già detto una volta che non sono un indovino; ti dispiacerebbe raccontarmi tutto dal principio ? "_**   
**Hiei si mise a raccontare; spiego' al gatto chi era il leggendario Yoko Kurama e che cosa aveva fatto, gli spiego' anche perché non poteva abbassarsi a stare con una semplice umana, gli racconto' del loro primo incontro e della loro amicizia ( Hiei non uso' questa parola ), gli parlo' di Yusuke di Kuwabara e di Koenma e delle loro battaglie, gli descrisse l'ultimo torneo e il suo attuale incarico, gli parlo' infine di sua sorella Yukina e di quello che le e gli era successo. In breve gli racconto' tutta la sua vita, sebbene fosse partito a parlare solo di Kurama. Hiei non era mai stato cosi' loquace, ma era arrabbiato e aveva voglia di sfogarsi. Il gatto d'altra parte era bravissimo ad ascoltare, sapeva mimetizzarsi con l'ambiente fino quasi a scomparire, per poi fare delle brevi domande che davano la giusta imbeccata per fare andare avanti chi parlava.**   
**Come ebbe finito di parlare si mise ad aspettare un cenno di assenso del gatto, ma l'intenzione di Yeeh era tutt'altra.**   
**_" Ora e' tutto chiaro. "_**   
**" Finalmente vedo che hai capito! Come si fa a non arrabbiarsi vedendo Kurama e Yukina perdere il loro tempo con gente talmente inferiore a loro? "**   
**_" Sei solo geloso. "_ Il gatto gli sorrise sornione.**   
**Geloso ?**   
**" Io non sono geloso ! "**   
**_" Non c'è' niente di male , sai ? Yukina e Kurama sono le persone che più ami al mondo e sei sempre stato al centro della loro attenzione; alzarsi una mattina e scoprire che non e' più cosi' non e' una cosa facile da tirar giù, specie quando pensi di non avere nessun altro da amare e hai paura di restare solo."_ Il gatto aveva un tono molto tranquillo.**   
**" Io non ho paura di restare solo. Io sono sempre stato solo e la solitudine non mi ha mai spaventato." Hiei invece era sul punto di scoppiare.**   
**_" Non iniziare con quei discorsi tipo : i veri uomini non hanno paura della solitudine ecc ecc. I veri uomini saranno anche in grado di sopportarla, ma solo i veri stupidi la scelgono. Si può sopravvivere anche da soli, ma si vive molto meglio in compagnia . Non trovi ? " _Il gatto aveva un tono carezzevole, Hiei afferro' la katana.**   
**_"Con i tuoi sentimenti ti trovi a disagio, ma quando afferri quella spada , quando sei in battaglia, non hai paura di niente. "_ Il gatto intensifico' il suo sorriso._ " Sei un cucciolo delizioso. " _Poi prosegui' velocemente senza dargli il tempo di replicare._ " Va bene, non sei un cucciolo delizioso e non sei geloso. Sei una persona adulta e responsabile e quindi ho intenzione di farti una discorso da persona adulta e responsabile. Arriva un momento nella vita di un ragazzo o una ragazza in cui..."_**   
**" Non ho bisogno che tu mi spieghi come vanno certe cose nella vita."**   
**Il gatto gli lancio' un'occhiataccia.**   
**_" Non pretendo di dar lezioni in quel senso, sono cose che si vedono anche nei filmetti di serie B, figurati se non le conosce uno che e' sopravvissuto per 200 anni da solo nel Makai! Quello che sto cercando di spiegarti e' qualcosa che non puoi imparare in un bordello, quindi sta zitto e ascoltami. "_**   
**Hiei si rassegno' e il gatto riprese la paternale.**   
**_" Allora , a un certo punto della propria vita una persona inizia a interessarsi a una cosa in maniera speciale e questa cosa diventa cosi' importante che le altre cominciano a passare in secondo piano e a venir trascurate. Non le si ama certo meno, ma tutte le nostre attenzioni sono accentrate su questa cosa per noi cosi' speciale. Come e' successo .."_**   
**"...a Kurama e Yukina..." Completo' Hiei.**   
**_" No, come e' successo a te."_**

** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Le ultime parole del gatto avevano sbalordito Hiei.**   
** " A me ? Io non sono innamorato di nessuno ! "**   
**_" Non e' un discorso che riguarda esclusivamente l'amore, ma ogni scelta che prendiamo riguardo alla nostra vita, quando imbocchiamo una strada e decidiamo di seguirla. Tu sei stato il primo a farlo."_**   
**Hiei non capiva ancora.**   
**_" Sei il braccio destro di uno dei tre re del Makai, non e' una cosa da poco; e' una scelta importante. Ci hai mai pensato ? "_**   
**" Non e' una cosa che ho scelto io, Mukuro mi ha battuto e quindi sono costretto a stare ai suoi ordini."**   
**_" Non conosco questo Mukuro ma da quello che mi hai raccontato non penso che nessuno riuscirebbe a tenerti lontano da loro se tu non fossi d'accordo."_ Il gatto fece una pausa per permettere all'altro di pensare.**   
**Hiei non si era mai fermato a riflettere in maniera approfondita sul perché stesse agli ordini di Mukuro; all'inizio era stato per riconoscenza, ma poteva la sola riconoscenza essere capace di tenerlo lontano da sua sorella e dal suo miglior amico? Qual' era il vero motivo ? La risposta lo sorprese: Il fatto era che gli serviva. Mukuro era molto più forte e esperta di lui e standole vicino imparava parecchie cose, senza contare il fatto che gli allenamenti che lei a volte gli impartiva erano insostituibili. Essere il suo braccio destro lo preparava al momento in cui lui stesso avrebbe avuto un braccio destro; era questo che voleva, occupare il ruolo che Mukuro e Yomi avevano adesso, essere al loro livello, anzi, essere sopra il loro livello. Era per realizzare le proprie aspirazioni che stava con Mukuro, non perché c'era costretto. Kurama e Yukina avevano scelto di vivere in pace sulla terra, ma lui non avrebbe potuto sopportare a lungo una vita del genere, era nato per combattere; dopotutto il Makai era davvero la sua patria. Il gatto capi' dalla sua espressione che era il momento di continuare.**   
**_"Sei stato tu il primo ad allontanarti per seguire i tuoi sogni, sei stato tu il primo a trascurarli . Nessuno ti può incolpare per questo, quando li hai lasciati non avevano bisogno di te (tranne nel modo in cui si ha bisogno delle persone che si ama); erano sereni. Viceversa non gli puoi fare una colpa se..."_**   
**"Hiei ! " Hiei lancio' via il gatto.**   
**_"Uffa, di nuovo ! "_ Piagnucolo' la povera bestia.**   
**Era Kurama.**   
**" Ecco dov'eri finito. Che ci fai nel parco ?" Kurama si doveva essere preoccupato della sua sparizione cosi' improvvisa. Hiei gli sorrise .**   
**"Niente di particolare."**   
**" E' molto che sei qui ? Io ho perso la metropolitana e sono arrivato solo adesso; sono in ritardo pazzesco. Spero che lei non si arrabbi. L'hai mica vista da qualche parte ?"**   
**Allora non era venuto a cercare lui !**   
**" Sei qui solo per lei ?"**   
**"Per quale altro motivo dovrei essere qui ? "**   
**Hiei senti' la rabbia rimontargli e stavolta non riuscì a trattenersi.**   
**" Non puoi perderti cosi' dietro quella tizia ! E' solo un'umana, non dovrebbe essere altro che un passatempo per te ! "**   
**Kurama lo guardo' come si guardano i bambini arrabbiati per le cose che non capiscono.**   
**" Hiei, lei e' molto di più di un passatempo per me; io la amo veramente.**   
**Adesso non mi comprendi ma quando ti innamorerai capirai cosa voglio dire." Adesso Kurama si metteva a fargli le paternali come il gatto; questo era molto di più di quanto potesse sopportare !**   
**" Amore ! E dimmi, anche lei ti ama da morire ? Il tuo amore e' a conoscenza del tuo passato, Stupida Volpe ? "**   
**L'espressione di Kurama fu abbastanza eloquente.**   
**" No Volpe, non le hai ancora detto niente. Come pensi la prenderà il tuo amore quando saprà cosa sei realmente, quando saprà cosa hai fatto? "**   
**Un sorriso cattivo si disegno' sulle labbra di Hiei. " Quando lei invecchierà e tu rimarrai sempre giovane? Lo so che hai rinunciato alla tua eredita' di volpe, ma come fai ad essere sicuro che lei abbia rinunciato a te? "**   
**" Sono sicuro che lei capirà. " Kurama ne era semplicemente certo e questo esaspero' ancora di più il demone del fuoco.**   
**" Forse; le donne sono capaci di trovare romantiche certe cose! Ma aspetta che si renda conto dei pericoli che corre stando con te e vedrai come farà presto a filarsela."**   
**Per il momento l'unico a filarsela fu Hiei , dopo aver detto queste parole.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Kurama non capi' il vero motivo del suo sfogo, pensava che Hiei fosse semplicemente preoccupato per lui, ma il motivo non sfuggi' invece a qualcun altro e Hiei si trovo' bloccato nuovamente da un " Demon-cat ecc ecc". Due occhi spiritati fronteggiarono i suoi occhi di fuoco.**   
**_"Dove credi di andare primadonna ? Sono stufo delle tue fughe ! E ancora di più delle tue bizze ! "_**   
**Hiei cerco', senza successo, di levarselo di dosso.**   
**_" Stai esagerando ! Sembri un amante geloso ! "_**   
**" Io non sono un amante geloso ! "**   
**_"Allora smettila di comportarti come tale ! "_**   
**Hiei non riusciva a liberarsi dalla stretta del gatto, cosi' si limito' a girare la testa.**   
**_" Hai ragione, non sei un amante geloso, sei solo un bambino che piange perché non e' più al centro_**   
**_dell'attenzione ! Yukina ha trovato una persona che la adora; Kuwabara non sarà molto intelligente ma di certo farà tutto il possibile perché la vita di tua sorella sia un sogno !_**   
**_Kurama finalmente ha trovato una ragazza che ama e in cui crede a tal punto da volerle confidare il tuo segreto ! E tu che fai ? Sei felice per loro, sei contento che le due persone che ami di più abbiano trovato qualcuno che le ami come meritano ? Ma no, figurarsi ! Tenti di uccidere Kuwabara e di far cambiare idea a Kurama. Sei troppo egoista, non sei capace di gioire per la fortuna degli altri ! Scommetto saresti felice se si lasciassero ! Fai bene a voler essere solo, non ti meriti altro. Sono stufo di inseguirti; per quel che mi riguarda sei libero di fare quel che ti pare !"_ Yeeh mollo' la presa e l'altro fece per andarsene. _" Prima di andar via vai almeno a salutare Kurama ! "_**   
**_Hiei non aveva intenzione di farlo._**   
**" O non hai abbastanza coraggio da fare nemmeno questo ?"**   
**DANNATO GATTO !**

* * *

  
  


**Cap 6 " Se si lasciassero saresti contento?"**   


**Le parole del demone-gatto gli ronzavano nella testa.**   
**Era davvero un bambino che piangeva perché non era più al centro dell'attenzione? Era davvero incapace d'essere felice per la gioia degli altri? Sarebbe stato contento se si fossero lasciati?**   
**Ogni suo dubbio venne spazzato via dall'impossibilità di quest'ultimo fatto e un sorriso astioso gli si disegno' sulle labbra : figurarsi se i due piccioncini pensavano a dividersi! Era venuto qui per salutare Kurama e sarebbe stato quello che avrebbe fatto; non avrebbe intavolato nessuna discussione filosofica, non avevano niente di speciale da dirsi.**   
**Quando pero' Kurama arrivo' Hiei vide vacillare le sue convinzioni; l'amico aveva un aria distrutta e sembrava sul punto di crollare, solo un grande sforzo di volontà glielo impediva.**   
**" Che diavolo ti e' successo ?"**   
**"Ci siamo lasciati."**   
**Kurama cercava di mantenere un tono incolore.**   
**" Lasciati ? Com'è possibile? Fino a stamattina filavi d'amore e d'accordo con quella tizia !"**   
**" Hiei e' un anno che io e lei stiamo insieme e tu non ti ricordi ancora il suo nome! Si chiama.... Ma forse adesso non ha più importanza. "**   
**Sebbene fosse sconvolto e Hiei avesse usato verso di lui un tatto molto discutibile, Kurama non solo non l'aveva mandato a quel paese, ma non gli aveva neppure risposto con risentimento, aveva replicato infatti più per abitudine che per altro. Hiei si senti' come se gli avessero dato una pugnalata.**   
**" Com'è andata ?"**   
**Era presto detto; Kurama oggi era stato attaccato da un demone. Niente di preoccupante, ma il fatto aveva portato Kurama a riflettere su quello che Hiei gli aveva detto poco prima e a fargli capire che il demone del fuoco aveva ragione. Non si erano esattamente lasciati, era stato lui a lasciarla, senza spiegarle nulla.**   
**" Saresti contento se si lasciassero? "**   
**Improvvisamente Hiei seppe la risposta.**   
**" Non e' una scelta tua."**   
**" Eh ? "**   
**" Non e' una scelta che puoi prendere tu per lei. Dille la verità e lascia che sia lei a decidere. Non mi hai sempre detto che vi amate moltissimo?"**   
**" Si ma...adesso vedo veramente come stanno le cose... e' tutto cosi' difficile, per quanto mi ami non so se riuscirà a sopportare tutto quello che comporta stare con me. Sarebbe solo un fallimento! "**   
**" Io ho avuto parecchi fallimenti, ho fatto tante scelte sbagliate, ma sono state scelte e fallimenti miei e li preferisco a ogni successo che gli altri hanno ottenuto per me; sicuramente mi sono stati più utili. Devi lasciar la gente libera di tentare e di fallire perché alla fine non ci si può lamentare che di se stessi."**   
**" Forse hai ragione, ma non me la sento ugualmente di farle correre dei pericoli ."**   
**Come voleva strozzarlo! E non sapeva cosa rispondergli; dopotutto lui non era nella stessa situazione con Yukina ?**   
**"Kurama, dipende da quello che riceve in cambio " Si senti' dire. "Quando ami una persona con l'amore che questa ti da controbilanci ogni cosa, la tristezza, la paura, le rinunce, la sofferenza. Finche' questo amore ti appaga ciò significa che per te e' più importante di tutte di queste cose;**   
**non pensi che il torto che fai a qualcuno togliendogli questo sia maggiore di quel poco di dolore che gli risparmi?"**   
**" Potrebbe non trovare il mio amore abbastanza forte ma...."**   
**" Deve essere lei a dirlo ."**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

  
  


**_" Sei riuscito a convincerlo ?"_**   
**"E' andato a parlarle; ora dipende tutto da lei."**   
**_" Hai fatto un bel discorso; puoi solo sperare che adesso Kurama non lo usi contro di te per convincerti a parlare con Yukina."_**   
**"Non e' la stessa cosa."**   
**_" Sicuramente! Non si può mica paragonarti a Kurama!"_**   
**" Grazie."**   
**Il demone-gatto gli si struscio' alle gambe.**   
**_" Non fare il permaloso; alla fine ti sei dimostrato un amico sincero; sei stato delizioso! "_**   
**Hiei non era molto d'accordo col commento del gatto e non solo per il " delizioso".**   
** "Spero che a Kurama vada tutto bene; pero' c'è una parte di me che non può fare a meno di continuare a essere geloso."**   
**_"Certo la meglio sarebbe essere felice e basta ma d'altra parte i sentimenti non si possono imporre. L'importante e' non scordare qual' è il bene dell'altro, poi se ci resta un po' di invidia e cattiveria nel cuore, non penso sia poi questo gran danno: Le persone buone e pure al 100% mi fanno venire il diabete !!! "_**   
**Il demone-gatto continuava a strusciarglisi alle gambe e Hiei si chino' verso di lui per grattargli dietro le orecchie; una volta tanto non lo trovava cosi' fastidioso.**   
**_"Tsu ! "_ Il demone-gatto si mise a scuotere la testa .**   
**" Che hai adesso ? Ti do' noia ? "**   
**_" No, i tuoi grattini mi piacciono, sono questi moscerini del cavolo a darmi noia."_**   
**La sera era umida e l'aria era piena di piccoli moscerini che non davano nessun fastidio a Hiei ma sembravano essere deliziati dalle grandi orecchie del gatto, che cercava inutilmente di mandarli via dandosi colpetti con le zampe e scuotendo la testa. Hiei lo guardo' per un po' in silenzio.**   
**" Gatto, c'è una cosa che devo dirti ." Aveva un tono serissimo.**   
**" Il vero motivo per cui sono cosi' geloso di Kurama e'..."**   
**Il gatto lascio' stare i moscerini e drizzo' le orecchie.**   
**" ..e'..." La voce di Hiei era ridotta a un sussurro, sembrava che parlasse più per se che per comunicare qualcosa alla creatura .**   
**Yeeh gli si avvicino' per cogliere la confessione.**   
**"..e'... NEKO NO BAKA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**   


* * *

  
  


**CAP 7 COME UN DEMONE-GATTO SULLO STOMACO.**   


**Hiei era appollaiato su un albero nel giardino di Kurama con**   
**il demone-gatto accanto. A Yeeh fischiavano ancora gli orecchi e stava recitando la parte del gatto offeso.**   
**"Sei stato a suggerirmi la frase del dare e avere."**   
**Era una constatazione.**   
**_"Eh ? Come hai fatto a capire che proveniva da me ?"_**   
**" So riconoscere i miei pensieri e comunque non mi sarei mai espresso in quel modo. E' stato un suggerimento utile, ma non provare a entrare più nella mia mente senza permesso altrimenti ..."**   
**Si tocco' la bandana con il braccio fasciato e lancio' al gatto un ' occhiata ugualmente eloquente.**   
**_" Non ti preoccupare, non succederà più."_**   
**_("Puoi star sicuro che la prossima volta non te ne accorgerai, non ti sottovaluterò più.")_**   
**Il gatto gli rivolse uno sguardo molto intenso, sembrava una belva che stava studiando il suo avversario, ma lo sguardo spari' velocemente cosi' com'era venuto e quando Hiei si mise a osservare a sua volta la creatura gli occhi di questa erano rivolti al cielo e riflettevano le stelle.**   
**Anche quella era una notte bellissima; sembrava che qualcuno si desse da fare, con ottimi risultati per altro, perché quella primavera restasse memorabile per le sue splendide nottate. Se le sarebbe ricordate, la nel Makai, ma adesso il suo pensiero principale era l'amico.**   
**Hiei era un po' preoccupato .**   
**" Chissà come gli e' andata ."**   
**Chiese alla notte.**   
**_"Come vuoi che gli sia andata ?"_**   
**Gli rispose il demone-gatto.**   
**" In che senso ?"**   
**_" Non ti dice niente il fatto che sia cosi' tardi e che non sia ancora tornato?"_**   
**"Eh? ....Ah...."**   
**_"Ah proprio! Certe cose le cogli al volo!"_**   
** Hiei invidio' profondamente Kurama, ma perché non era li' a sopportare questo gatto irritante, non per qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo con ...con.... Come diavolo si chiamava?**   
**"Devo chiedere a Kurama il nome della sua ragazza."**   
** Gli venne in mente un'altra cosa; Kurama l'aveva molte volte messo in imbarazzo parlando a voce alta di tutti quei sentimenti che lui non teneva a sbandierare ai quattro venti.**   
**Domani avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta! Si addormento' sorridendo e il vento nella notte continuo' a soffiare fresco. Il demone-gatto gli si acciambello' sullo stomaco, era pesante e gli faceva caldo, ma stavolta lo lascio' stare.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**_ " Ho elaborato una teoria."_ Gli disse a un certo punto il demone-gatto, con aria soddisfatta.**   
**" Quale ?" Gli chiese l'altro lanciandogli un occhiata in tralice e preparandosi al peggio.**   
**_" Tu non sai dire cose carine alle persone, ma dalla gradazione degli insulti che rivolgi si può capire i sentimenti che provi verso gli altri."_**   
**" Cioè ? "**   
**_" Kuwabara lo odi e non lo chiami neanche per nome, per te lui e' l'idiota", "l'imbecille", "il deficiente". Kurama, che e' il tuo migliore amico, lo chiami "Stupida Volpe". Io che sono un " Dannato gatto " sono una via di mezzo; non mi vuoi bene come Kurama, ma neanche mi odi come Kuwabara."_**   
**L'altro ci penso' un po' su.**   
**" Secondo il tuo ragionamento allora io dovrei amare Yusuke alla follia."**   
**_" Perché ? "_**   
**" Perché lo chiamo semplicemente Yusuke. "**   
**_" YUSUKEEEE !?!?! "_ Il gatto fece un salto all'indietro e poi lo guardo' con uno sguardo che sottintendeva un**   
**" Finalmente capisco tante cose".**   
**Hiei non afferro' subito il gesto del gatto, pensava che volesse solo**   
**prenderlo in giro ( prenderlo in giro era uno dei passatempi preferiti della bestiaccia e d'altro canto la teoria era talmente stupida che nessuno poteva**   
**realmente crederci !!!) ma lo sguardo persistente e allarmato del gatto**   
** gli fece capire che faceva sul serio.**   
**" Dannato gatto !!! "**

** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**_" Che salto che ha fatto !"_**   
**Disse il demone-gatto ,stando ben attento a non perdere la presa sulla spalla di Hiei, che si stava dirigendo verso il tempio saltando da albero in albero.**   
**" Già ."**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**" Shuichi, dove sei stato tutta la notte ?"**   
**Kurama fece un salto .Cosa ci faceva sua madre a casa?**   
**" Kasan !!! "**   
** Si giro' verso la madre, ma sorprendentemente non si trovo' davanti lei, ma Hiei. Da quando Hiei era diventato imitatore ? Stava per chiederglielo quando noto' lo sguardo divertito e insinuante dell'altro .**   
**Kurama arrossi'.**   
**"Non e' come pensi ..."**   
**"Non devi certo giustificarti con me. "**   
**"Hai fame, ti preparo la colazione ?" Kurama si diresse verso la cucina,**   
**cercando di cambiare discorso.**   
**" No, magari... il pranzo?"**   
**Il colore del viso di Kurama divenne identico a quello dei suoi capelli.**   
**Era troppo divertente! Stupida volpe, finalmente venivi ripagata con la tua stessa moneta!**   
**" Comunque non ti scomodare, devo andarmene, sono rimasto solo per salutarti. "**   
**Il gatto, che stava spiando da fuori, si defilo'.**   
**Hiei aveva mantenuto lo stesso tono, ma l'ultima frase fece tornare l'altro alla normalità.**   
**" Torni da Mukuro ? "**   
** Improvvisamente a Kurama venne in mente quanto fosse stato lunga questa volta la permanenza di Hiei (di solito stava massimo un giorno o due e poi tornava via) e lo sfioro' un sospetto.**   
**" Quando pensi di poter ritornare ? "**   
**" Non tanto presto, ho parecchio da fare, forse non prima di due anni. "**   
**" Lo sapevi già prima di venire, vero ? Perché non mi hai detto nulla ?**   
** Avremmo potuto passare molto più tempo insieme !"**   
**" Avevi di meglio da fare."**   
**Non c'era nessuna accusa nel tono di Hiei, piuttosto una certa complicità.**   
**Gli sarebbe mancato, gli sarebbe mancato cosi' tanto!**   
**Kurama l'abbraccio'; Hiei non ricambio' il suo abbraccio ma nemmeno lo evito'.**   
**" Mi mancherai, mi mancherai tantissimo; sei il migliore amico che abbia mai avuto ! "**   
**Hiei rimase in silenzio, stretto nell'abbraccio del altro. Non era molto bravo a esprimersi a parole ma sentire l'affetto di Kurama gli ricordava la sensazione che aveva provato la sera prima quando dormiva col gatto;**   
**Era come avere qualcosa di pesante sullo stomaco, ma nello stesso tempo di morbido e caldo; e gli faceva bene ma.....Hiei era sempre Hiei, dopotutto. Si stacco' dall'abbraccio con un gesto un po' brusco.**   
**" Sembriamo Keiko e Botan." Sbotto', dirigendosi verso la finestra. Kurama non disse niente, conoscendo bene l'altro.**   
**"Adesso devo andare. Kurama... grazie per quello che hai detto, anche se era solo una bugia."**   
**"Come ?"**   
**" Voglio dire, non penso che avrai molto tempo per sentire la mia mancanza."**   
**Hiei usci' dalla finestra, senza guardare in faccia Kurama, ma si immagino' benissimo la sua faccia che tornava dello stesso colore dei capelli e sorrise.**

** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**_"Ha fatto proprio un bel salto!"_**   
**Il demone-gatto rideva sotto i baffi che non aveva.**   
**"Stavolta hai fatto un bel lavoro, anche se non ho capito perché ti ho dovuto prestare la mia voce per fare l'imitazione; non potevi usare la tua ?"**   
**_"No, troppo lungo da spiegare, ma non potevo "_**   
**Il gatto si ancoro' meglio .**   
**_"A proposito, come si chiama? "_**   
**"Come si chiama chi?"**   
**_"La ragazza di Kurama, gliel'hai chiesto no?"_**   
**OPPPPPSSSS!!!**   


* * *

  


** Cap 8 SAYONARA BYE BYE.**   
  
  


**" Yukina "**   
**"Hiei-san! "**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Il gatto lo guardava da un albero non molto lontano ( Hiei gli aveva attaccato la mania di starsene sugli alberi !) mentre stava salutando la sorella ; naturalmente neanche questa volta le avrebbe svelato il suo segreto.**   
**Il demone riflette' un po' sul da farsi: doveva dargli una mano anche questa volta ? Meglio di no, si rispose. Il problema più grosso Hiei l'aveva risolto quando aveva aiutato Kurama; il bambino aveva imparato una lezione importante sull'amicizia. Il demone-gatto sorrise tra se: A Hiei non sarebbe certo piaciuto essere chiamato "bambino".**   
**Guardo' Yukina con sguardo perplesso.**   
**_" Ma lei lo sa ?"_**   
** Storse il musetto pensando a lei. Ad essere sinceri non gli piaceva molto la sorella di Hiei; era una cosina graziosa certo, ma niente più. Era troppo buona, troppo dolce, troppo ...troppo tutto, per i suoi gusti! Quando aveva detto a Hiei che non sopportava le persone cosi' non l'aveva fatto per consolarlo, ma perché lo pensava davvero. La riteneva poi francamente stupida; non sembrava capire mai niente di quello che le si diceva al primo colpo, bisognava spiegarglielo in stampatello !! Le persone che l'amavano ritenevano che fosse la sua innocenza a determinare ciò, ma da quello che sapeva di lei il demone-gatto Yukina aveva passato troppo tempo con la crudele realtà del mondo per non rendersi mai conto delle sue brutture e dei suoi doppisensi.**   
**No, era stupida e basta. Concluse che doveva sapere che Hiei era suo fratello; gli stupidi per queste cose hanno un sesto senso!**   
**Naturalmente non aveva detto a Hiei cosa pensava realmente di sua sorella; il ricordo della sofferenza provata l'ultima volta che l'aveva affettato l'aveva dissuaso dal farlo. Benché il demone-gatto potesse curare rapidamente ogni sua ferita, il dolore che provava non era diverso da quello provato da qualunque altro essere ; benché fosse virtualmente immortale , ogni volta sentiva la sensazione della morte che calava su di lui. E non era piacevole. Naturalmente anche queste cose aveva badato bene di dirle a Hiei.**   
**Hiei e Yukina nel frattempo stavano parlando tranquillamente, forse lei era un po' triste, chissà, da cosi' lontano il gatto non riusciva a vedere.**   
**Hiei sicuramente lo era, non aveva bisogno di guardarlo in faccia per saperlo. Il demone-gatto senti' un moto di tenerezza improvvisa verso quel cucciolo scuro. Oh no, di nuovo! L'accucciolonamento!**   
** Anche se Hiei paragonava la sensazione dell'affetto che provava verso gli altri alla sensazione che gli dava avere un demone-gatto sullo stomaco, per il demone-gatto le cose erano diverse.**   
**I demoni-gatto sono creature straordinariamente forti, non hanno molto bisogno di protezione o di cure e l'affetto non e' una cosa che gli pesa sullo stomaco; Yeeh l'avrebbe descritto piuttosto come la voglia di circondare, di proteggere e di scaldare l'altro, la voglia di prendersi totalmente cura di un cucciolo indifeso. In poche parole l'accucciolonamento, come l'aveva definito il Bianconiglio; Hiei glielo aveva fatto scattare e adesso il demone-gatto l'avrebbe aiutato, per quando gli era possibile .**   
**Comunque non gli dette una mano con Yukina, per vari motivi.**   
**Primo perché dopotutto quella era la vita di Hiei, una vita nella quale il gatto era solo una parentesi; per quanto gli si fosse ormai affezionato sapeva che quando si fossero detti addio sarebbe stato per sempre.**   
**( Questa notizia Hiei l'aveva accolta troppo bene. )**   
**Secondo perché gli conveniva che Yukina restasse all'oscuro di tutto;**   
**avrebbe potuto usare il segreto di Hiei contro di lui se gli fosse servito.**   
**Scosse la testa per scacciarsi quel brutto pensiero; perché avrebbero dovuto un giorno ritrovarsi nemici? Non c'era nessun motivo che facesse ritenere ciò, tanto le loro vite erano lontane e diverse. D'altra parte nulla se non il caso aveva decretato il loro incontro e quest'ultimo avrebbe di nuovo potuto mischiare le carte.**   
**_" Se fossimo uno contro l'altro, Hiei riuscirebbe a uccidermi ? "_**   
**No, probabilmente no. O comunque non molto facilmente. Hiei si era attaccato a lui molto di più di quando sarebbe mai riuscito a ammettere.**   
**Non si chiese se lui sarebbe stato capace di uccidere il suo cucciolo scuro;**   
**sapeva bene la risposta.**   
**_" Certamente."_**   
**I demoni-gatto hanno delle priorità e le conoscono bene.**   
**_" E tu Hiei non sei tra quelle in cima alla mia lista ."_**   
**Per quanto fosse grande l'affetto che provava per Hiei, il gatto aveva compiti da eseguire e persone che amava di più; se Hiei gli avesse messo i bastoni tra le ruote , l'esito sarebbe stato uno solo.**   
**_" Morirai ."_**   
**I demoni-gatto sono creature straordinariamente forti perché separano i loro sentimenti con linee nette, quando amano lo fanno con tutti loro stessi e odiano in egual maniera, passando dall'uno all'altro sentimento senza mai trovarsi su quella frontiera in cui si trovano spesso le creature comuni; e soprattutto non provano mai nessun rimorso.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**"Yukina-Saaaan, il tuo principe azzurro sta' arrivando da teeeee !!!"**   
**Qualcuno stava cantando sulla strada per il tempio di Genkai, con esiti non molto esaltanti tra l'altro; gli uccellini al suo passaggio volavano via!**   
**_"Kuwabara." _Penso' il demone-gatto senza esitazione; non poteva essere che lui, la descrizione di Hiei calzava a pennello !**   
**Il grosso carciofone aveva un cestino in mano e andava avanti a salterelli,**   
**come fanno certe bambine piccole quando sono felici, ma più che una farfallina aggraziata Kuwabara assomigliava a un elefante in tutù.**   
**_" Non devo sottovalutarlo, non devo sottovalutarlo, non devo sottovalutarlo."_ Il gatto andava ripetendo tra se.**   
**Una sua regola fondamentale era : sopravvaluta sempre tutti, una barriera in più e' sempre meglio di una in meno.**   
**Solo che certe volte era difficile e questa era una di quelle. In più Kuwabara aveva un orrendo cappello rosso da pescatore; più che un principe azzurro sembrava cappuccetto rosso, aveva pure il cestino!**   
**_" Bene allora io sono il grande lupo cattivo " _Penso' il demone-gatto divertito da quel gioco ( i demoni-gatto a volte si divertono con poco) _" e soffierò, soffierò finché... no, quella e' un'altra storia."_**   
**Fece un attimo mente locale e dopo aver focalizzato la novella giusta, gli venne in mente un "delizioso" scherzetto da fare a Kuwabara; stavolta Hiei sarebbe stato d'accordo con l'uso che faceva della parola "delizioso", forse Kuwabara lo sarebbe stato un po' meno.**   
**Cosi' mentre la piccola cappuccetto ross... ehm, il grande Kazuma Kuwabara se ne andava tranquillamente a casa della non... ehm, della vecchia Genkai , mentre per altra via, il grande lupo catt...ehm, il piccolo**   
**demone-gatto lo precedeva.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Hiei era soddisfatto, aveva già salutato Yukina e ringraziato la vecchia Genkai dell'ospitalità che offriva a sua sorella, gli restava solo da salutare Yusuke e poi avrebbe finito; con un po' di fortuna non avrebbe neanche rivisto l'idiota. Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero Yusuke si materializzo' sull'ingresso del tempio.**   
**"Nee Hiei !!! " Lo saluto' . Yusuke si stupì, Hiei sembrava contento di vederlo ed era strano che il demone del fuoco fosse contento di veder qualcuno. La notizia della partenza dell'altro svelo' l'arcano.**   
**" Uhm... due anni ? Sembra una cosa grossa, hai bisogno d'aiuto ?"**   
**"No, niente di pericoloso, solo c'è da fare un grosso lavoro. Mukuro vuol mettere ordine nel suo regno e mi vuole a sua completa disposizione."**   
**Kurama non gli aveva chiesto nulla a proposito, ma doveva aver capito ugualmente come stavano le cose, non c'era bisogno di sprecar molte parole tra loro. Con Yusuke era diverso, il loro legame non era cosi' profondo; ma Yusuke si era preoccupato ugualmente per lui, anche lui era suo amico. Senti' di nuovo quella sensazione di demone-gatto sullo stomaco.**   
** (" Mi sto' rammollendo. Va a finire che mi metterò ad abbracciare tutti come Kurama...")**   
**" Tò, che ci fai ancora qui , non dovevi essertene andato ?"**   
**(" Beh, forse non tutti...")**   
**Cappuccetto rosso era arrivata a casa della nonna con ( incredibile !) il grosso lupo cattivo tra le braccia che fusava. Hiei lancio' al demone-gatto un occhiataccia .**   
**_"Cielo mio marito !!! "_ Lo prese in giro quest'ultimo.**   
**Hiei sorrise divertito, dimostrando per una volta di essere più spiritoso di quanto si aspettassero gli altri , sfortunatamente la battuta del gatto era risuonata solo nella sua mente e l'espressione del suo viso era cambiata da scocciata a divertita senza alcun motivo apparente.**   
**Yusuke rimase interdetto mentre Kuwabara commento' immediatamente.**   
**"Sei impazzito del tutto piccolo..."**   
**"Non chiamarmi piccolo, grosso..."**   
**"Hei, non vorrete litigare anche in questo momento! " Interloquì Kurama, arrivando in tempo a fermare sul nascere l'ennesima lite dei due.**   
**" Che momento ?" Chiese Kuwabara.**   
**Mentre Kurama gli spiegava di Hiei, Yusuke ne approfitto' per parlargli.**   
**" Non ti preoccupare per Yukina, non le succederà niente mentre sei via.**   
** Ci prenderemo tutti cura di lei . Soprattutto Kuwabara guarderà che..."**   
**Yusuke si fermo', considerando l'enormità che quella sua ultima frase era per Hiei.**   
**" Almeno il grosso e stupido cane da guardia servirà a qualcosa !"**   
**Era la cosa più vicina a un complimento che Hiei avesse mai detto a Kuwabara. Oggi il demone del fuoco non finiva mai stupirlo.**   
**Il gatto sguscio' via dalle braccia di Kuwabara e si mise sulle spalle di Hiei a mo' di stola e Hiei, sorprendendo nuovamente tutti, non lo caccio' via.**   
**" E' tuo ?" Gli chiese Yusuke.**   
**" In un certo senso ..."**   
**" Come può un gattino cosi' carino appartenere a quell'essere !?!"**   
**Urlo' Kuwabara.**   
** " E' carino veramente. " Kurama si mise ad accarezzare il gatto. " Come si chiama ? "**   
** " Si chiama.... Non ha un nome, e' solo uno stupido gatto !"**   
**_" Stupido gatto! Mi hai chiamato stupido! Oh Hiei anch'io ti voglio bene!"_**   
**Il gatto si mise a strusciargli la testa con il muso, fusando a tutto spiano,**   
**mentre Kuwabara continuava a urlare che non era possibile e Kurama diceva che era il gattino più carino che avesse mai visto e Yusuke guardava la scena facendo la faccia da gatto. In quel momento, richiamate dal frastuono, arrivarono anche Yukina e Genkai. Hiei si senti' morire.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**_" Perché sei tutto arrossito ?"_ Gli chiese il demone-gatto camminandogli accanto.**   
**" L'hai visto benissimo da te che la ragazza di Kurama..."**   
**_"La ragazza di Kurama ? Che c 'entra? "_**   
**" Perché, non eri dietro a spiare ? "**   
**_" No, mi sono fermato un attimo al tempio, ti ho raggiunto solo ora."_**   
**Hiei affretto' il suo passo verso il passaggio che lo avrebbe riportato nel Makai.**   
**_"Hiei, che e' successo ? "_ Lo incalzo' il gatto.**   
**" Niente." Il passo di Hiei si fece più veloce. Il demone-gatto non gli chiese più niente, come se avesse paura che ulteriori domande avrebbero accelerato ancora di più il suo passo, avvicinando l'addio.**   
**Hiei allora rallento' e i due si avvicinarono lentamente verso il passaggio. Arrivati li' davanti se ne stettero un po' in silenzio.**   
**" Bene, adesso devo andar..." Fece Hiei.**   
**_" Il mio cucciolo se ne vaaaa!!! "_ Esplose il demone-gatto .**   
** " Su, non fare cosi'..."**   
**_" Mi ero affezionato a te, anche se ti arrabbiavi spesso e non eri molto delicato con me ( anzi mi picchiavi appena potevi)....."_**   
**" Su, dai ." Hiei era imbarazzato.**   
**_"...anche se facevi il grosso ma poi avevi bisogno dei miei consigli per uscire dai guai ( e non mi ringraziavi mai)..."_**   
**" Su, su ."**   
**_"...anche se ti comportavi da bambino geloso, ( e francamente un po' rompiscatole )..."_**   
**"...... " Hiei stava iniziando a arrabbiarsi.**   
**_ "... anche se non eri molto spiritoso ( capivi le battute il giorno dopo ) ( ma forse questo era perché non eri neanche molto intelligente)..."_**   
**" LA VUOI SMETTERE STUPIDO GATTO !!! " Hiei aveva tirato fuori la spada.**   
**_"...insomma mi mancherai ! "_**   
**"......"**   
**Il gatto la prese come un " un po' anche tu ".**   
**Hiei si diresse verso il passaggio e una volta dentro si giro' verso il gatto.**   
**" Beh, ciao! "**   
**Hiei comincio' a sparire nel passaggio.**   
**_" Hiei, sono contento che ora mi chiami stupido gatto..."_**   
**Hiei era quasi totalmente sparito.**   
**_ "... e sono ancora più contento che non mi chiami Yeeh!!! "_**   
**" Eh ? .... DANNATO GATT... "**   
**Il gatto non poté sentire la fine della frase perché l'altro era completamente svanito nel passaggio.**

* * *

**"......O CREPA !"**   
**" Anch'io sono contenta di rivederti Hiei ..."**   
**Mukuro non aveva un espressione molto amichevole.**   
  


* * *

  
  


  


  
  
  
  



End file.
